


I Just Wanna Take My Time

by singingintheshower48



Series: 30 Days NSFW Challenge [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, SHEITH - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Sex, So yeah, Top Shiro (Voltron), hints of Shklance - Freeform, i couldn't sleep last night so i wrote this instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingintheshower48/pseuds/singingintheshower48
Summary: Shiro and Keith enjoy a slow morning floating through space.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: 30 Days NSFW Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503665
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	I Just Wanna Take My Time

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 of the NSFW challenge, morning lazy sex. Title from “Slow Hands” by Niall Horan. A huge thank you to anyone who’s still with me and anyone who’s just joining! Kudos and comments mean the world to me if you wouldn’t mind leaving them.

Shiro woke up slowly, registering movement against him first, becoming aware of soft sounds next to his face soon after. He stirred, confused and grumbling, arm tightening instinctively around Keith’s warm waist, burying his head in Keith’s hair in an attempt to block out whatever was trying to wake him up and enjoy this precious rare day to sleep in. The movement continued though, and Shiro blearily realized it was Keith rustling around. No, not rustling, grinding back against him. And those soft sounds were whimpers and breathy moans. Shiro’s eyes snapped open. He was suddenly wide awake and extremely aware of the hard dick between his legs, aware that his own hips were rocking forward into Keith’s, eager even in sleep. His breath hitched, eyes transfixed on his sleeping boyfriend, the flush high on his cheeks and his lips softly parted around another moan. 

Whatever Keith was dreaming about, he was clearly enjoying it. Ridiculously, Shiro felt a twinge of jealousy. It’s not as though he expected Keith to be able to control his dreams. But the irrational, not fully awake part of his brain lamented at not being included in the fun. He let that part of him guide him as he leaned forward to suck Keith’s earlobe between his lips. Keith’s hips stuttered, breath hitching as he began to stir. Shiro scraped his teeth lightly over the lobe as he pulled back to whisper in his ear. 

“Wake up, sleepy head,” he coaxed, trailing his fingers under the thin material of his sleep shirt to trace circles over his abdomen. He worked his other arm free from under Keith’s pillow, instead winding it around Keith’s chest to press them more firmly together. Keith moaned louder then, eyes fluttering open, arching lazily and deliciously into him. 

“Shiro?” He mumbled, turning his head to blink sleepily up at him.

“Good morning, love. You kept me waiting long enough.”

“What do you… oh. Oh.” Keith’s eyes widened in realization as Shiro ground his hips forward deliberately. He shivered when Shiro buried his face in the curve where his neck met his shoulder, latching on to the warm skin there and sliding his hand further up Keith’s shirt to flick at a pebbled nipple. Keith gasped, bringing a hand up to twist in the longer hair at the top of Shiro’s head. “Fuck, not that I’m complaining, but what brought this on?”

Shiro released the skin between his lips in favor of trailing his them up the column of Keith’s neck, whispering against his skin and greedily drinking in the shiver it earned him.

“You were having a nice dream. I had to wake you to see what it was about.”

“You, of course,” Keith panted, tilting his head to bare more smooth skin to Shiro’s searching mouth. 

“What was I doing?” He pressed, pinching now at the opposite nipple to feel Keith tremble against him. 

“Fucking me,” Keith replied around a moan. “Fucking me deep and slow and whispering filthy things to me.” 

“We can make that happen,” he promised. 

“Yes, please yes.”

Shiro groaned, forcing his hand out from under Keith’s shirt so he could half turn to the bedside table, grappling for the lube he’d thrown carelessly on top the night before. When he finally found it and turned back to Keith, he’d shimmied out of his boxers and was wiggling his hips back towards him.

“Eager,” Shiro chuckled, slicking his fingers and nudging Keith onto his stomach.

“You would be too with a wake up call like that,” he sighed, complying easily, spreading his legs for Shiro to crawl between them, stretching his arms languidly above his head, craning his head to fix Shiro with his violet gaze and looking every inch like temptation personified. Shiro had no desire to resist him. He put his clean hand on Keith’s thigh to keep his legs spread, admiring the warmth from the sheets and the muscles beneath his fingers and bringing his lubed hand to Keith’s entrance. Two metal fingers slid in easily, Keith still pliant and open and very aroused by that fact, if the drawn out moan were any indication. 

“Feels good?” Shiro felt the need to check anyway.

“Yessss,” Keith hissed, hips lifting from the bed to grind up into his hand. Shiro moved then, bringing his fingers in and out deliberately, scissoring them and repeating the movements until Keith was whimpering and twitching his hips back for more before sliding in a third finger. He took just as much care as he had with two fingers, stretching Keith with near reverence until he was trembling and gasping. 

“Shiro, Takashi, please,” he whined, lifting his further and gripping the pillow beneath his head. “I’m ready, please.” 

He pulled away, slicking his cock quickly before gripping Keith’s hips firmly, lifting them and waiting for Keith to settle on his knees, head still down and ass on glorious display.

“Beautiful,” he whispered, guiding himself to Keith’s home and sliding in slowly. They both moaned as he sunk in fully. Shiro shuddered at the feeling of Keith hot and slick around him, pausing a moment to get control of his breathing.

“Fuck, Keith, you feel so good.”

Keith whined in that sweet way he always did when Shiro praised him, hips grinding back to meet his, to draw him in even deeper. Shiro set a leisurely rhythm, drawing back slowly then sinking in deep and firm the way he knew drove Keith crazy. Beautiful moans fell from his mouth, spine arching and hips searching for more. He leaned down, trailing a series of nibbles from the middle of Keith’s back to his shoulder blade, tilting his head to whisper hotly into his ear again.

“I could stay here all day. Fuck you long and slow, over and over again until you come dry for me. Watch you writhe on my cock when you get too sensitive but keep going anyway.” 

“Fuck please,” Keith panted.

“Would you like that? Like it if I took you all day, whenever I felt like it? Would you be good for me?” He asked, angling his hips and hitting just the right spot inside Keith. Keith’s fingers scrabbled against the pillow, hips trembling in the grip that held them exactly where Shiro wanted them.

“Yes, yes, so good.” 

“I know, darling, you’re always are,” he soothed, picking up his pace as Keith shuddered and moaned underneath him. He was warm all over, skin slick where it pressed to Keith’s, heat searing into his heart and soul. He released his grip on Keith’s hip with one hand, winding it around to wrap around the cock hanging heavy between his legs. Keith nearly sobbed then, caught between grinding back onto his cock and forward into his fingers. His hole fluttered around Shiro, spine tensing as Shiro jerked him in time with his thrusts.

“So good for me,” Shiro moaned into his skin. “So good and so perfect. Come for me Keith, show me how good you are.” The words were barely out of his mouth before Keith was shaking beneath him, burying his head in the pillow and crying long and low into it as he came, spilling hot over Shiro’s fingers and the bed, clenching around him and pulling Shiro right after him. He fucked them through it, panting and groaning into the damp skin of his shoulder as they cane down together. When he was spent he carefully eased out of Keith and collapsed on his side, bringing Keith to spoon against him.

He sighed, snuggling back into Shiro and craning his head back for a kiss. Shiro easily complied, bringing their lips together lazily, kissing him deep and unhurried and full of promise for the day to come.

“Mmm, good morning,” Keith whispered against his mouth, the curve of his smile devastating to Shiro’s heart.

“Good morning,” he murmured back, pressing one more quick kiss to Keith’s mouth before pulling back to look him in the eyes. “I hope that was an okay way to be woken up?”

Keith snorted, rolling his eyes fondly before settling into his arms.

“More than okay,” he reassured. “In fact, you can do it again after I take a nap. I plan to collect on that promise to fuck me all day.”

Shiro chuckled, pressing a kiss to Keith’s hair. 

“I wouldn’t dream of breaking a promise to you, love,” he whispered, letting his eyes fall closed, soothed back to sleep by Keith’s breath deepening and the lull of the castle floating peacefully through space.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me occasionally on tumblr at singingintheshower48


End file.
